mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkeyejonjon/About The Ponies Level Page
Quite a while back I asked Applebloom121 if I could make a page about his blog post, 5 Star Event Ponies , because I figured it would be useful info for everyone to see and I did get his permission to do it and then he told me to ask an admin if it’s allowed, so I went to ask DaExile on his Message Board if its allowed or not and I am not getting an answer. Dinoguy1000 replied but said that he prefers raw data but saying “prefer” doesn’t mean it is not allowed as a page. Before I continue I would like to note something and it’s about Raw Data: Raw data isn’t going to happen. Why? The game has been out for three years now and this Wikia for two years and a couple of months old (Probably, idk when exactly this Wikia was created) and there still isn’t any form of raw data for pony levels. I would prefer Raw Data too but reality is, unless somebody on this Wikia knows how to decode a ton of complex code to find what we are looking for and be dedicated to do it, it won’t happen. The Goal of the page is to provide as close as possible information for each individual pony level. It will give the player an expectation of how long it will take him to level up a pony. For example: If a pony needs 3000 XP to level up. He can deduct that it may take him 2 Ball Bounce Games (with 800 points), 2 Apple Picking Game (with 640 points), & 1 telescope game (with 600). Meaning he can guess the estimated amount of time need to level him up. Let’s say the minigame timer for the 3000 XP pony is 4hrs per cooldown, so he can guess how long it will take him to level up, so in this instance it will take 16hrs to level the pony up. It may not be the exact amount of XP needed to level up but in the end they will have a great idea of how long it will take to level them up and be guaranteed to level up with the amount of XP listed. If everybody can keep a record of how many points they got on their way to level up the pony (like a screenshot of each time you play a minigame with the pony, notepad on a computer or tablet, or as soon as you finish the minigame you would be able to add it to the page or comment on it) it could help others. Since I didn’t get a reply to my question if it is allowed or not, I will be doing it anyways. Probably the worst thing they will do is delete the page if it wasn’t allowed Not many (or anyone for that matter) would probably see this blog post so in the end, it is me rambling on Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts